


You Will Never Know

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is rough, and some things can only be said in Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Know

Fenris was never gentle. **  
  
** After 3 years of frustration, of confusion, of  _lying awake at night aching_  as the line went, Fenris’ desire did not build slowly. Instead, it hit him like a sudden storm, crackling over his skin, flooding him with a heat and an anxious motion that, once it had filled him completely,  needed  to be poured over Hawke. **  
  
** He’d get him home, somehow, maybe with a glance, or a poorly concealed lie, or he’d just grab him by the arm and drag him there. Hawke knew him, which was good, because it meant he was ready to be shoved against the front door as soon as it was closed, Fenris’ hands tangled in his hair, his mouth covered with bruising, insistent kisses, tongue insinuated between his lips, until, invariably, Hawke was gasping for breath and Fenris’ smooth chin was whisker burned. They’d stumble together, barely parting, to the stairs, or to the library, or anywhere with a flat surface that Fenris could bend Hawke over and shove his robes up around his shoulders.  **  
  
** The first few times this happened, it was frantic and sloppy, nothing but hastily growled questions about whether certain actions were okay or not, and a short, desperate fuck that neither of them were terribly satisfied by.   
  
This time it was on the bed, and it was practiced and controlled. Fenris pressed his thumb against Hawke’s tailbone, firmly tracing his spine upwards to where his robes were wadded around his armpits, smirking when he shivered. Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, the man who defeated an Arishok in single combat, the big, strong mage, and all he had to do was pet him like a kitten to get him to quiver. There was power in that, and it was delicious. Not that he took advantage of it—never. **  
  
** Fenris leaned over him, bit his ear, and asked him how he wanted it. He knew the answer—it was never different, but it was such a lovely thing to hear come out of Hawke’s mouth.   
  
“Hard.”   
  
Fenris was always happy to oblige. Trousers down, robes off, one hand yanking Garrett’s hair so hard that his head was tilted back, the other stretching patiently and slowly, one finger at a time, taking a little more time than Garrett needed, drawing it out while he pressed back against Fenris’ hand, waiting for him to ask for more. He asked unnecessary questions, loving to hear the mage trip over his words to try and answer.  _Like that? Are you ready for more? Do you want me? How much? Tell me how much. Now._  
  
Fenris had teeth on Garrett’s shoulder when he slid his cock inside, growling, ferociously pleased. Now it was less “I am yours” and more “you are  _mine_ ” and it was  _right_  because both of them wanted it and Hawke was grinding himself against the bed just to get some friction as Fenris braced himself on Garrett’s arms, keeping them still as he rocked his hips at just the right cadence. More questions, more incoherent responses; Garrett Hawke, always so ready with a snarky comment, couldn’t even say “yes” when asked “do you like that?”   
  
He mumbled something like “more” and Fenris gave it to him, bracing himself and grabbing Garrett’s hips, digging nails in, leaning down to lick sweat pooling between his shoulder blades, watching Garrett grab handfuls of the blanket and arch his back when Fenris was deep inside.   
  
No more questions now, as Fenris bent double over Garrett, lips against his ear, but a statement. The important one. The one he only said in Tevinter.   
  
“You will never know how much I love you.”


End file.
